


Love Isn't Just Black and White

by BlueUmbreon



Series: LIJBaW [1]
Category: Tiger's Curse Series - Colleen Houck
Genre: Human Dhiren, Human Ren, Multi, Reader-Insert, Tiger Dhiren, Tiger Ren, Tiger's Curse, tags will be updated as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueUmbreon/pseuds/BlueUmbreon
Summary: You and Kelsey have been besties since you were kids. So, when she texted you about a tiger at a circus, you thought; “Hey, I got nothing better to do!”Little did you know, hiding behind the tiger’s eyes were secrets little could comprehend.And along the way, you figure out that love... isn’t just black and white.





	1. Necklace - Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> so the tigers curse fandom doesnt have shit in the x reader tag so i gotta provide once more  
> also its a tinyass fandom hopefully i can recruit some members  
> also later this is gonna get pretty anti-kelsey jsyk

You’ve always felt a weird attachment to a certain type of gemstone. The tiger’s eye. There was a certain feeling that it gave you that comforted you, and it’s been like this since you were a child. Your room was riddled with the stones on shelves, your desk, your nightstand, everywhere you could think. You never knew why you liked the stone so much. Your family was always willing to buy more for you, despite the fact that you probably own more than 50 things with a tiger’s eye in it, let alone the gem itself. You’ve always loved the smoothness when it’s polished, and the soft-but-rough texture the unclean ones had. The earthy color grounded you, reminding you that it did, in fact, come from the ground, and is now in your caring hands.

 

It gave you a weird twinge of hope.

 

You always had your first tiger’s eye necklace on you, even when you bathed or slept. It was the most important one of them all. It felt like it was connected to your heart itself, maybe even your soul if you believe in that sort of thing, which you do. What else could explain this?

 

* * *

 

“Kelsey!! Kelsey, it’s me!!” You said, dashing up to the brunette girl you’ve known since you were in diapers.

 

Kelsey turned to you as soon as you almost tackled her with a strong hug. “Hey, Y/N! I’m so glad you could come!! I _need_ to show you the tiger. His name is Dhiren, but I call him Ren. He _loves_ poetry!” She smiled, leading you towards a tent with a cage in it. A white tiger creeped out of the darkness, eyes adjusting to the moonlight outside. He stared into you, like he was reading your emotions and past mistakes.

 

It creeped you out.

 

Yet… It drew you in closer to the cage bars, eventually leading you to touching them. Ren continued to stare, head slightly tilted in curiosity(?). Kelsey motioned you to sit down by the cage on a pile of hay as she took out Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_.

 

“I’ve been reading this to him. I know you’ve never really been a big poetry fan, but could you join us tonight? You’re _so_ good at doing the voices. You make it so funny!!”

 

You sighed, shaking your head with a smirk on your face. “Alright, alright… But you owe me.” Ren inched closer to the bars of the cage, his ice-blue eyes still trained on you. They almost glowed in the dark.

 

“Okay, okay… Here we are! Start here, Y/N.”

 

“ _‘Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow.’_ God, what is this crap? How did people ever read this for school?” You huffed. You could’ve sworn the tiger made something sounding like a laugh, and, from what you knew, it was a chuff. A positive noise a tiger makes, friendly, even. He laid against the bars of the cage, his fur slightly puffing through the spaces between. He put his head in his paws, looking at you, making you feel like he wanted you to continue.

 

And so, you did. You only got through a few pages before passing out though, as it was around midnight and poetry _really_ isn’t in your best interest.


	2. Kadam - Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh

You woke up to an old, Indian man staring back at you. You jumped, startled, because who expects to wake up to a new grandpa-looking guy?

 

“Ah, you’re awake! This beautiful lady and I have been waiting for you. I am Anik Kadam, but you may call me Mr. Kadam. I will be buying Dhiren and taking him to a reserve in India. Kelsey is coming with since Dhiren has taken a certain liking to her, and she asked for you to come too. So! Go now! Pack up!” Mr. Kadam moved you up and pushed you outside of the tent, just throwing you into this mess. “We will pick you up tonight!”

 

Honestly, being friends with Kelsey was enough of a ride to make you incredibly adaptable to your surroundings, so you just accepted this and walked home to pack your bags. Kelsey texted you the details about the time you’re being picked up at, the amount of time you’re staying in India (All of summer, apparently), and the game plan in general. She really was helpful when she wasn’t being impulsive, but that was the lovable thing about her. You packed three suitcases of clothes and stuff you’d miss over the summer, like your laptop and the book you were currently reading. You also packed two sets of headphones, one pair earbuds, and the other over-the-ear. You shoved basically everything you thought you’d need into the three suitcases, probably just _slightly_ overpacking. _Just_ a tiny bit.

 

You waited patiently for the time they arrived, and you were pleasantly shocked when Mr. Kadam and Kelsey showed up in a really fancy looking car. You were never one to pay attention to cars, but it at least _looked_ fancy. Shiny, sleek, the whole stereotypical deal. It was silver, probably one of the most common colors for rich people cars. You couldn’t believe that you were gonna spend a whole summer with a rich, charitable grandpa, your best friend, and a white tiger that loved reading. Kelsey rolled down the passenger side window, smiling.

 

“Get in loser! We’re going shopping!!” She giggled, and you snorted. “Not really, but c’mon! Let’s go already!!” You climbed into the back seat after throwing your bags in the back. You’ve never been outside of Oregon before, let alone out of the country. This would be a really exciting summer!! You pulled out your phone and plugged in your earbuds, listening to your favorite songs on a low volume while eavesdropping on Kelsey and Mr. Kadam. Soon enough, you were at the airport, driving off of the regular road and going into a seperate section. You took out an earbud, confused.

 

“Hey, where are we--”

 

Kelsey interrupted, obviously excited. “Mr. Kadam has a private jet!! They’ve already loaded Ren on, so let’s go!! I’m so excited that I can’t even wait!!” As soon as the car stopped, Kelsey jumped out, opened your door for you, and forcefully pulled you out of your seat. She grabbed your bags for you and gave them to a worker before taking her bags for herself. Sometimes there really was no stopping her. You followed Kelsey towards the boarding stairs, taking a second to gawk at the jet. It looked amazing. You were gonna ride in a private jet? With a white tiger? Man, you were getting the royal treatment. And if this is all a sham, you’ll just blame Kelsey. She did say that you’d get paid though, so… You climbed up the steps and entered. The jet was bigger on the inside than you’d expected, looking classy but homey at the same time. There was a TV at the start of both rows, not on at the moment. There was only about four seats on each side, all window seats. There were four tables in total, two on each side, and two seats pointed into each. A pretty Indian woman dressed in a standard stewardess outfit was standing next to one of the TVs. She nodded towards you and Kelsey as Kelsey sat you down on a seat, and she settled down on the one across the table from you. Mr. Kadam walked over to the two of you, smiling.

 

“I hope you two are happy so far! If you need anything, just ask that beautiful lady over there,” He motioned towards the stewardess, who waved, “She is my granddaughter, Nilima.”

 

“She’s very pretty!” You commented, getting ready to pass out already. Long flights weren’t your thing. Thing is, Kelsey knew this, she and wasn’t up for talking to herself for an hour before she conked out too. Even though you just got settled, she dragged you (once again, could you get a break from her excitement?) to a back section, with Dhiren in another cage. He looked… Relieved? Tired? His eyes were closed, and it’s not like you could read a tigers mind. Though, they opened once Kelsey spoke and tapped on the cage bars.

 

“Hey, Ren! We’re gonna read to you again!” She started pulling her _Romeo and Juliet_ copy out. Hey, you didn’t sign up for this. You already read out loud yesterday. Ren’s eyes flicked from you to Kelsey and back again, moving from his laying position to sitting up straight. He licked his paw. He was almost... like a housecat. You couldn’t help but find it interesting. You’ve never seen a big cat in real life before, and finally running into one, let alone being this close to one, was an entirely new experience for you. His tail-tip twitched every so often, seemingly out of anticipation. Once again, you’ve only catsitted, so you aren’t sure whether that’s true or not. He could be planning to kill you for all you knew. While you were studying the tiger’s movements, you didn’t notice the fact he was intently staring back until Kelsey pointed it out.

 

“He looks like he’s ready for you to read out loud!!! Eh? You up for it, Y/N?”

 

You sighed. “Yeah, sure, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love me please


	3. Truck - Mumbai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i had to go back to the book to remember what the fuck happens here

You woke up in a stranger’s car, probably going a thousand miles per hour.

 

...Let’s back up.

 

Apparently, Kelsey “Didn’t have the heart” to wake you up, so she carted you into the transportation truck with Dhiren to head to the reservation in Mumbai. It almost gave you a mini heart-attack to open up your eyes and see an Indian man, foot hard on the gas, speeding on the wrong side of the road (from your perspective). So, you screamed. And like every normal person, he reacted the same, jerking the truck slightly. Kelsey yelled too. Everyone in the truck was screaming, and the man almost hit the car in front of them.

 

“What in the fuck is happening?!” You yelled, going to unbuckle your seatbelt, but deciding otherwise.

 

“Y/N, calm down!! We’re heading to the reserve. Mr. Kadam hired this guy to take us there. We’re about to stop for gas. Everything is alright.” Kelsey reached from the front seat to touch your hand, something the two of you had done since you were children. The physical contact always helped you both calm down, and it worked now too.

 

“...Okay. Thanks, Kells…” You sighed, holding her hand and rubbing it with your thumb. Soon enough, the truck pulled over in a bustling marketplace, next to what looked like a gas station. Many businesses and kiosks littered the streets, slightly overwhelming you, yet exciting you at the same time. The man hopped out of the truck, walking up to the gas station and ushering the two of you out too. He didn’t know much English, which was apparent by Kelsey having a Hindu translation book.

 

“Eat. Good food.”

 

Kelsey looked around, still holding your hand. Her eyes darted from place to place. She looked absolutely enthralled with the people and controlled chaos. She saw the closest restaurant and immediately dashed towards it, pulling you along after her. You were immediately welcomed with air conditioning and a smell that was the mix of sweet and spicy. You just realized at that moment how hungry you were. A pretty girl in a sari walked in from another room and greeted you and Kelsey.

 

“ _Namaste_. Hungry?”

 

You let out a long sigh of relief. “Ughh. Yes _please_.”

 

“You sit there,” She pointed to a table around the side of the small restaurant. You and Kelsey sat across from each other. You were sat right next to a window, so the two of you went people-watching while you waited.

 

“Kells?” You turned from the window to Kelsey, resting your head on your hand.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“How’re you doing? I know this is a lot for me, so it must be hell for you.” She smiled.

 

“I’m too excited to be nervous. That’s your job, remember? I’m the fun one, and you keep me from doing something that could kill me.” The two of you laughed. It was nice, hanging out just you two. It’s been a while since you’ve done that, because school takes up so much of your time. What can you say? You were studying to try and get a good job so you could provide for yourself. ...Pushing Kelsey away just for that though must’ve hurt her a little, though. At least you two have this time together, right? You’d be able to make it up to her eventually.

 

The woman came back with the food, faster than you expected. You and Kelsey thanked her and she went to tidy up around the room, organizing things on shelves and putting some things away. The two of you stared at the food, observing it. The waitress didn’t give you any silverware at all, so you both just awkwardly used your fingers to shove food into your mouths. It was _really_ good. A bit spicy for you, but you were willing to suffer through because of the amazing taste. Your favorite of the dishes you were given were the _naan_ bread, basmati rice, and _rasmalai_ . When you were both done, you were brought milkshakes from the woman who served you. What a _savior_. You and Kelsey gossipped while you drank your shakes, talking about drama from back at school. After a bit, the two of you started people-watching again. The need to talk about other people was something you two had in common. You both loved hearing about drama you weren’t in. By the truck, there were two men seemingly in a heated conversation. One of them looked like… Mr. Kadam…? Kelsey seemed to realize this too, with her eyes widening. The other was dressed in all white, and he looked like the one angry with Mr. Kadam. You got up to leave and see what was happening, but you paused when you realized you had to pay. You rifled through your pockets, trying to find your wallet. When you finally found it, it turned out you didn’t have any Rupees, the Indian currency. Kelsey pulled out her wallet, filled with the unfamiliar money.

 

“You go. I’ll pay, okay? You’re better at solving conflict than me.” You reluctantly agreed to Kelsey, rushing out of the door. Did a stranger get mad at Mr. Kadam for something?

 

The man in white was incredibly handsome, but that wasn’t what should be in your mind right now. Mr. Kadam did seem to actually know him, due to the reactions he was giving. You jumped as Kelsey walked behind you. She could be so sneaky sometimes without her knowing!

 

“ _Kells_! Warning, please?”

 

She snickered. “Sorry, Y/N. But… What’s the report?”

 

“I think they know each other.” Mr. Kadam and the stranger looked towards Kelsey and you, before separating and ending their conversation. “Let’s follow Mr. Kadam. We could ask what happened, right?” Kelsey nodded, and you both went around to the back of the truck where Mr. Kadam went.

 

He wasn’t there, but Dhiren’s cage was out of the back.

 

You and Kelsey looked at each other in confusion, before hearing the truck start up. The two of you ran after your only mode of transportation, yelling for the driver to wait. He either didn’t hear over the noises of the city or didn’t care, because he didn’t stop for a second.

 

You were now stranded in Mumbai with your best friend, and a caged white tiger.

 

Kelsey’s fault.


	4. Chase - Dhiren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im crying ive been waiting so long (four days) to write ren

The smell of gasoline filled the air due to your only ride speeding off just seconds ago. You looked at Kelsey, getting pretty amped up. 

 

“Kelsey, what do we do now?!”

 

“I don’t know, Y/N!! We’re alone in the streets of a foreign country with a caged white tiger--!!” She motioned to the cage, now opened with Dhiren stepping out. You both stared as he strolled over to the two of you and sat right next to where Kelsey was standing. He must be  _ extremely  _ used to humans. Kelsey just froze before patting his head. “...Good Ren…” She seemed calmed by his presence, and he seemed relaxed as well. People started avoiding you three in the crowd, reminding you that you were in a bustling city. Kelsey was rifling through her purse.

 

“I can’t find my phone..!! Do you have yours??” You started looking through your pockets, heart dropping to your stomach.

 

“...No.”

 

“This is great. This is  _ absolutely amazing _ !!” Kelsey yelled, and you put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, a signal to make her take a deep breath. She did so, closing her eyes for a moment. You felt something brush past your side, and it turned out to be Dhiren walking past the two of you. You pulled your hand off of Kelsey’s shoulder as you followed the tiger, trying to get him to come back.

 

“Hey, Dhiren, this isn’t the time for a walk…!!” Kelsey ran after him instead of copying your calm slow pace, making the white Bengal tiger dash into the jungle off of the road. You picked up the speed, now sprinting after the two. “Wait!! Kelsey, you’re scaring him off!!”

 

Kelsey paused in front of you. “This isn’t how it’s going to end, Y/N. I’m not letting us die this way. We’re gonna figure out what’s going on no matter what.” And with that, she ran back off, and you noticed that Dhiren almost seemed to… wait for you?

 

Strange.

 

\--

 

After about three hours of following the tiger through the woods, your legs were just about to give up on you. The chase had toned down to a mutual walk. This deep in the forest they didn’t have that many options anymore, especially since Dhiren seemed to not want to kill you and eat your flesh for sustenance, like some other animals that could reside in a place like that. You tripped over a bush as Dhiren jumped past it, discovering that there was a clearing with a small shack-like house. Kelsey helped you up.

 

“Nice discovery!”

 

“Shut up,” you said jokingly, the two of you laughing. You looked at the house. The door was closed, and the windows had makeshift blinds over the opening, as there was no glass. There was a well-kept garden with a variety of flowers, adding a nice vibe to the lonely shack. You walked up to the door to knock, before realizing that the door was already slightly ajar. Kelsey put her palm on the door, about to push it open, but she paused.

 

“I think we should do something about Ren so he doesn’t run away…” You looked through what you had, and pulled out a rope.

 

“Would this work?” You handed the rope to Kelsey, and she nodded and went to tie it around Dhiren’s neck as well as a tree. Comforted, the two of you went back to the door, ready to face what was inside. Just as you so much as  _ touched  _ the door, you and Kelsey heard a voice.

 

“Is this  _ really  _ necessary?”

 

The two best friends paused, shocked. You both turned around to see the Indian male from before. The one in all white. He looked around your age, and not to repeat yourself, incredibly handsome. He was tall, and his shirt was buttoned down enough to show his muscular chest. His eyes were a sharp blue, almost piercing. The rope Kelsey tied around Dhiren was around his neck now. He had an eyebrow raised and a hand on his hip, making your eyes wander down. He was barefoot, and his pants went down to his ankles. You clutched your necklace on instinct, but not out of fear or anxiety. ...You weren’t scared. You were… calm? Kelsey, on the other hand, was not.

 

“Who are you?! Where’s Ren?! What did you do with our tiger?!” She angrily stomped up to the handsome stranger, and he looked unaffected.

 

“Kelsey, it’s me, Ren. The tiger.”

 

Now it was your turn to interrogate. 

 

“Pardon? You, who is _very obviously human_ , are a tiger on the side?” You motioned to his body. He smirked and nodded.

 

“That is… a way to explain it.”

 

Kelsey’s hands dropped to her side as yours turned into fists. Kelsey let out a shaky breath. “No that’s… that’s not possible. Where’s Ren. Did you do something to him? Where is he?”

 

“No, I  _ am  _ him, Kelsey.”

 

You were too stunned to speak as he approached Kelsey. She backed away two steps for every single one he took. “No, you  _ can’t  _ be. That’s… You  _ can’t _ .” She backed up so far that she almost fell into the garden, but the stranger caught her by her hand.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Once Kelsey was steady on the ground, she ripped her wrist from his grasp. “No. You… you  _ can’t  _ be Ren. You just…  _ can't _ !” She grabbed your hand for comfort, and you squeezed it. This situation was… really something. She was right. He couldn’t be the tiger that was here two minutes ago. But… with the way he acted, moved, and spoke…

 

They really did have some similarities. 

 

The man and the tiger both were incredibly graceful and calculated with their movements, and their eyes both seemed to hide something behind. His eyes were the biggest tell. You couldn’t stop staring at them. They matched the tiger’s exactly, yet were… completely different all the same. You… really think he was the tiger, despite how crazy it might seem.

 

It just felt right.

 

“Kelsey, Y/N, please step inside of the house. I can explain, and the owner is out at the moment. Please. I’ll try my best.” He looked at you and Kelsey, a strange type of urgency in his eyes. You gave in.

 

“Okay.”

 

Kelsey’s head snapped towards you. “Y/N?! He’s a stranger!! Are you just--”

 

“Kelsey, I… I think we should hear him out.” You fidgeted with your necklace, sighing while continuing to look at the man. He was staring intently at you, reminding you once again of the tiger.

 

“...Alright, Y/N. You’ve… always been better at reading people than me. But let’s not get  _ too  _ comfy, okay?” Kelsey removed her hand from yours after squeezing it and you nodded. The two of you followed the man into the house. It was clean, although a little plain. He sat you both down on a bed, and he sat beside you. His proximity to you made your heart quicken slightly, and you wanted him to stay despite the fact he was, in fact, a complete stranger, who may or may not have just stolen your tiger.

 

“Kelsey, do you remember the story you were told by Mr. Kadam? About the prince Dhiren?”

 

“...Yes…? The one the tiger--” She corrected herself, “ _ you _ , were named after?”

 

Hey, you don’t! You weren’t told this!!

 

The man who claimed to be Dhiren noticed your strong confusion. “Ah, you were not awake, I remember. The tale was about two princes, and a woman they competed for. I am one of the princes from that story. The one named Dhiren.” You nodded, still very confused. He sensed this and sighed. “I’m afraid I cannot explain further. The time between me turning into a human and to a tiger is short. Twenty-four minutes each day, to be exact. The story you were told, Kelsey, was true for the most part. My brother, Kishan, and my fiancée, Yesubai, did in fact betray me, but we did not die. He and I were cursed to become tigers. Mr. Kadam has kept our secret for centuries, and we are both incredibly sorry that you had to find out like this but the truth is I…” Dhiren reached over to put his hand on Kelsey’s. “I need you to help with this, Kelsey. We believe you can break the curse.”

 

_Yeouch_. Left in the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f  
> poor u


	5. Questions - Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo boy this fuckin chapter is fuckin INSANE

Dhiren and Kelsey looked at each other, leaving you awkwardly sitting in the middle. Well, you clearly aren’t needed here.

 

“Alrighty then. I’ll just be going.” You stood up, breaking the connection Dhiren had made with his arm over to Kelsey. She looked from Dhiren to you. Her expression switched to one of contemplation, and she got off of the bed as well.

 

“Y/N, please don’t go. I’m not gonna help him if you aren’t there too. I said no to going unless you came too and… you could get lost. We walked for a while to get here and… Please don’t go.” Kelsey stared into your eyes. She always knew exactly what to say.

 

“...Okay…”

 

Dhiren sighed, looking away from the two, a little regretful of how he phrased his previous statement. “I… apologize if you feel like I am leaving you out. I didn’t mean to come off that way.” He truly looked upset. You couldn’t help but forgive him. Who could stay mad at someone that... _hot?_ “...I would greatly appreciate you coming, too. We need all the help we can get, and… I consider you a friend.”

 

You smiled. That… cheered you up a little. “It’s okay, Dhiren.”

 

“Please, call me Ren.” He smirked, sitting up slightly. “I’d like to explain our position more.” Kelsey and you sat down once more, except she was the one next to him this time. You didn’t wanna be a third wheel again or anything. Kelsey looked at Dhiren.

 

“Why me?”

 

Dhiren sighed, getting ready to explain everything that has happened in the past few days. His eyes traveled around the room as he spoke. “As soon as I was captured and taken into human custody, I was unable to transform into a human anymore. But… that changed when you, Kelsey, came along. When you left after our first meeting, I was able to turn into myself and call Mr. Kadam to let him know where I was, so he could buy me back from the circus.” He looked… sad. But hopeful. Humans were easier to read than tigers, so you were happy to finally understand what he was feeling. His eyes locked into yours for a moment, making you look away. He chuckled lightly. Kelsey raised her hand halfway, before lowering it.

 

“So what… what do you need me for? What do I do?”

 

Dhiren started fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt absentmindedly as he looked at Kelsey. “I led you two here for a reason. The man who lives here is a shaman, a monk, whichever word you prefer. He will be able to explain your role in all of this. He wouldn’t tell Mr. Kadam or me anything more until we brought you here, so even we don’t know exactly… _why_ you’re the only one who can break the curse. He insists he speaks to us alone as well, which is why Mr. Kadam left us behind.” He stopped playing with his shirt, his vision flicking between you and Kelsey. “I just ask you stay here until he arrives and explains everything we don’t know yet. If… you decide to leave and go home after that, Mr. Kadam will arrange it. We _are_ the ones who’ve dragged you both into this.” Kelsey looked at you, putting her hand on yours and squeezing slightly.

 

“I think we should, Y/N.”

 

Should you really? He’s a complete stranger, and you never really fully believed in magic until now. The man was a _tiger_ around ten minutes ago. A tiger you and Kelsey read poetry to. Oh, poor, poor tiger man. You’d think the torture would stop at the curse, but no. ...All of this is beside the point. You’ve decided. You feel terrible for the guy. And… you were in a foreign country for the first time on basically a paid vacation. Might as well have some sort of adventure, right? You turned to Dhiren.

 

“...I’m in too. This is… all a little overwhelming, but I think I can adjust.” You sighed. You never liked having serious conversations for too long, but you knew that this one was necessary. Dhiren smiled. One of those smiles that were soft and calm but telling enough that you knew the person who had it was truly happy. You pointed to his chest, looking at him. “Don’t think I trust you fully just yet though.”

 

“I wasn’t planning for you to. I… really do thank you both for this. I know it’s a big risk, but I promise you’ll be safe.” His face turned into one of serious promise, comforting you. “I’m sorry for the long journey here. Mr Kadam and I fought about luring you two into the jungle. He thought we should just tell the truth, but I think that… taking you here myself in tiger form was better, because I got to explain things myself and you two could… learn to trust me more. That’s what we were arguing about when you two were having your meal.”

 

Kelsey’s eyes lit up. “Oh! That was you? And you should’ve listened to Mr. Kadam. We could’ve just drove here instead of walking as long as we did.”

 

Dhiren shook his head, sighing. “No, no. You can’t drive in this deeply in the jungle by car. The shaman prefers it that way, as it disturbs the wildlife less.”

 

“Well, you still could’ve told us…” Kelsey stated, crossing her arms and huffing.

 

“I liked the small talk you and Y/N had. It made the journey more entertaining while you talked about where I was leading you to. Y/N, you were the one who suggested a tiger colony?” Dhiren chuckled, laying down on the bed. You blushed slightly.

 

“...I was running out of ideas.” You glanced away, fidgeting with your hands.

 

Kelsey put her hands on the bed, facing Dhiren. “Hey, you’re changing the subject. Why didn’t Mr. Kadam just tell me at the circus?”

 

Just you Kells? ...You should cut her some slack. She’s probably as stressed as you, if not more.

 

Dhiren looked to the side. “He didn’t think you’d believe him. He made up the reserve as a cover. ...Why did you come? He was a stranger, after all. And… why bring your friend into this risk with you?”

 

“I… I would’ve missed you. You know, the… tiger. I would’ve missed him,” Kelsey paused, correcting herself, “I mean, you. And… I brought Y/N because… I thought it would be fun, after not hanging out after so long. Summer vacation, you know…?”

 

Dhiren chuckled. “I guess… I… truly am sorry for the manipulation. If we had the chance to do it differently--” He stopped in the middle of his sentence, the words caught in his throat. He sighed. Kelsey looked at him, obviously worried. You were dying to change the subject, and also be a part of the conversation altogether. You struggled to think of a topic as his unfinished statement hung in the air, but you eventually settled.

 

“What is it like transforming?”

 

“...Painful, but… you get used to it after a while. I’d love to answer more questions but our time is almost up. Thank you for deciding to stay until the owner of this house comes back. He should be back around dusk tomorrow, so we will have to stay the night.”

 

Kelsey touched your hand. “Y/N, are you okay? You’re… shaking.” You pulled up your opposite hand, noticing it shudder slightly.

 

“Just… scared.” You sighed, trying to steady yourself but failing. You don’t really know what you expected. You can’t exactly stop physical signs of emotions you have. But you really wish it… didn’t show. Dhiren sat up and slipped off of the bed, moving in front of you and pulling you up by your hands. He looked into your eyes. Oh, those _incredibly handsome_ icy-blue eyes. He really looked like the tiger you slept by in the hay in a circus tent and walked through the jungle with.

 

“I know this must be difficult for you. I--” Dhiren suddenly dropped to the ground, his body shaking as if he was about to vomit. Kelsey stood up suddenly to reach for him and ask if everything was alright but he had already changed into his tiger self. He sat on the floor, sharp eyes staring back at the two of you. He chuffed and climbed onto the bed, flopping down and closing his eyes. The ripple it caused in the bed made you and Kelsey giggle, before joining him.

 

Who knew you’d be spending the night with an Indian prince? Lucky you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heehee TIGER


	6. Phet - Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY OK FOR TAKING SO LONG ILU GUYS THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME

You woke up to the sound of Kelsey filling up a metal tub with a bucket of water. The sun was almost getting ready to set in the sky, so you may have been asleep for a few hours. She was grunting, probably due to how heavy the water probably was. You got up to help her.

 

“I’m guessing you’re gonna take a bath, Kells?” You said, taking the bucket from her and straining a bit before pouring it into the bathtub. Kelsey sighed.

 

“Yeah, walking through the forest for so long made me feel disgusting… I for  _ sure  _ have bug bites. You could go after me if you want?” She leaned against the wall as you filled the bucket again.

 

“Eh… I’m more hungry than dirty. At least, I’m hungry enough to not care.” The two of you laughed as you finished pouring the water into the bath. As Kelsey started to undress, you poked her and pointed out that Dhiren, still a tiger, was intently staring at the show.

 

“Ha, ha. You thought that if you could be quiet enough I wouldn’t notice, huh? Good thing Y/N told me. Out. They can watch you. Pervert.” 

 

You shooed Dhiren outside of the door, closing it after you exited the house as well. You sat down next to the small garden and poked at the flowers. The white tiger laid down next to you, resting his head in your lap. You stopped touching the flower’s soft petals and changed to softly rubbing the smooth gem in your necklace. Dhiren was looking up at you hopefully. ...Maybe he wanted to be pet? You started to slowly run your hand through his fur and he closed his eyes. You could hear his soft breath, and his tail slowly twitched on the ground. The music of the jungle played all around you, making you more calm than ever. You closed your eyes, and your mind started to wander.

 

Why did we come here in the first place? Kelsey really was gullible sometimes, but there really was no stopping her… You had to come with to make sure she didn’t do anything stupid. It’s gonna be hard here, since neither of you knew Hindi, the national language of India. You didn’t have anywhere to stay either. You were out in a strange country across the world from your home, with only your best friend by your side. You… weren’t in the best situation. But… There’s no going back now, right? Mr. Kadam did say that he could take you and Kelsey home at any time, but…

 

You  _ did  _ feel a strange need to be here.

 

After a few minutes, you felt Dhiren shuffle. You opened your eyes to see the white tiger stretching, claws unsheathing out of his paws. It was absolutely mesmerizing to watch Dhiren in his tiger form, no matter what was happening. You always had loved animals. After he was done stretching, he chuffed at you, and you tried to copy the sound. You failed miserably. You sounded like a cat spitting up a furball. Dhiren made a sound that almost mimicked a chuckle. Maybe you could get used to this set-up. All you had to do was remember the tiger sitting right next to you was in fact a man, a handsome one at that.

 

You never quite understood why people treated animals any different than their own species. You and Dhiren were one in the same, despite him having to be a tiger for most of the day. You both were alive and able to feel emotions.

 

So what’s the difference?

 

You were broken out of your train of thought by the sound of Kelsey opening the door, skin still tinted red from the warm water of the bath.

 

“I’m finished. You two can come in now. You sure you don’t want to clean up Y/N? I know I can’t bare with being away from a shower for more than a day.”

 

You smiled, standing up and heading into the hut. “It’s really okay, Kells. I don’t mind being a little dirty. Once again, I’d rather have something to eat, but that’s the only thing bothering me at the moment.” Kelsey and you sat on the bed as you helped her untangle her hair with the comb she had in her bag. 

 

“Once I see Mr. Kadam again, he’s gonna have to  _ seriously  _ explain himself…” Kelsey huffed. You laughed, starting to braid her hair absentmindedly. Kelsey motioned to Dhiren, glaring at him, despite the lack of malice in her eyes. “You aren’t off the hook either, mister. Once you’re able to turn back, you’re gonna have a mountain of questions that need answers.” She laid down after you finished tying off the end of the braid with a green ponytail holder you had on hand. Dhiren let out a sigh as he set his head down by Kelsey’s. His ice blue eyes were playfully apologetic before they closed, still tired even after the nap. Kelsey began petting Dhiren, and you moved to lay by him and pet him as well. Before long, you had fallen asleep, comforted by the tiger-man’s warmth.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up to a soft glow coming from the kitchen, and idle conversation between Kelsey and someone else. Dhiren sat next to her, licking his left paw like a housecat. As you crawled out of the bed, the old man that Kelsey was talking to you noticed your presence. 

 

“The friend is up! Very good, very good… Hungry? I made soup. Call me Phet. You were told about me, yes? Your friend said she was.” Phet scooped up some of the bubbling liquid out of a pot and placed it into a bowl. You moved to sit by Kelsey as you accepted the aromatic soup. It smelled spicy, yet sweet. When it hit your tongue, you melted with the warm flavor. It was a vegetable soup. You normally wouldn’t like that sort of thing, but it hit you just right. Maybe it was the flavor, maybe it was the hunger, but you drank the soup down as fast as you could. Phet smiled.

 

“What’s your name?” He motioned to both Kelsey and me. He waited until you got up to ask for Kelsey’s name? You couldn’t tell if that was kind or strange, but it still made you smile nonetheless. Kelsey spoke before you.

 

“I’m Kelsey, and they’re Y/N.”

 

“Very good names. Strong. Anik Kadam warned me of you three arriving, so I went to Suki Lake to prepare.” Phet sat down in front of you and Kelsey, folding his hands. “Many birds at the lake. They sing beautifully. This bird;” Phet pushed past some herbs next to him to show a tiny red bird in a cage, “is very special. It stays silent for the entirety of its life, unless it meets a special person. Then it sings a perfect song. Very rare.”

 

You looked at the bird in awe, having the need to hold it. It was so small, yet so regal. “May I--”

 

“Yes!” Phet replied before you could finish and opened the cage. The bird instantly flew to your extended hand.

 

“What’s it called?”

 

“Durga’s hatchling.” Oh, you’ve heard of Durga before! The Hindu warrior goddess! She had a pet lion. You always thought that was rad as all hell. Kelsey, however, wasn’t as interested in the topic of religion as you were. 

 

“Who’s Durga?” She asked.

 

“Beautiful goddess. I am a worshipper of her. The bird sings for Durga  _ and  _ one special person.”

 

Huh. Wonder if it’s  _ Kelsey _ , with how Dhiren phrased his  _ request _ .

 

...Don’t get jealous now, Y/N. Those feelings will just tear things apart. Kelsey is your best friend. Just because this whole “special person” business wasn’t about you, doesn’t mean that you’re unimportant.

 

You’re here to stay.

 

And if anyone had a problem with Kelsey bringing along you, they’d have to deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY TO END IT THERE I PROMISE I PROMISE ILL KEEP WRITING IM PLANNING TO GO THROUGH THE WHOLE SERIES BABEY YOU CANT STOP ME


	7. Song - Emblem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall like ilu guys but like  
> i have school and such writing is just a hobby i know u love the fic but i was having trouble writing this chapter and i also have a lot of work to do so can yall just chill with the messages of wanting a new chapter i dont wanna sound ungrateful but still
> 
> tdlr; i have school, writing is just a hobby, please be patient

Phet fed the bird some seeds, smiling. “I prayed to Durga while you were asleep. She said you are her favored one, Kelsey.”

 

Hold up,

 

So many questions?

 

One, Kelsey didn’t even  _ believe  _ in Durga. Secondly, she wasn’t Indian whatsoever...? She was pretty much fully Caucasian. So… Sorry Durga, but you’re a little lacking in the judgement department. Kelsey was also confused, for… slightly different reasons.

 

“Why me, though? I’m just… some adoptee that stumbled upon a tiger-man during her summer job.”

 

Phet replied, petting the head of the Durga’s hatchling with one of his wrinkly fingers. “You are a strong warrior, like Durga. That is all I understood. Anik Kadam fooled you here, yes? To see me?” Kelsey nodded, and Phet continued. “Are you upset?”

 

Kelsey shook her head. “Maybe a little, but I understand why. He was probably worried I’d be scared off by Ren being human. But I’m just sad that he didn’t trust Y/N and I with the information.”

 

At that moment, the tiny, wine-red bird began to sing the most beautiful, sorrowful and emotional tune you had heard in your life. You never knew nature could be so… captivating. After around 30 seconds, the bird stopped, flew around the room, and then scored some seeds from Phet. He was tearing up.

 

“I am so blessed! Durga! She must be watching upon us now! You are truly a special woman!”

 

Kelsey looked moved by the song as well, but still not completely satisfied with the Durga business. She usually was a bit of a skeptic. After a few more seconds, she sighed and moved to hold your wrist. Touching was like a grounding technique for you both. She must’ve been… pretty overwhelmed with all this new information. “Alright… How do we… break the curse?”

 

You like the fact that she still is including you in all of this. She can probably tell you feel left out.

 

Phet smiled. “Go to Kanheri Cave. Durga will help you. Use a key to open the chamber.”

 

You spoke for the first time in… around ten minutes. “What key?”

 

“The key is the seal of tiger’s family. Find the underground place in the cave. The seal is the key.” Phet took your hand and Kelsey’s in his own. “Have faith. You are strong. Tiger will protect you. Tiger will show you where to go.”

 

Dhiren put his paw on your foot, making you look down at him and smile slightly. It felt like a giant cat paw. Which is… sorta what it was.

 

Phet began again. “Before you go,” he let go of your hand, going to get something in his kitchen. He came back with a brown paste in a muddling bowl. “I will give you both a blessing from Durga.” He took a stick, stripped of leaves, and painted intricate designs on your left hand, and Kelsey’s right. It was entrancing to watch, and relaxing to feel. “Now, it is time for you to depart.”

 

You moved to shake Phet’s hand, but Kelsey moved first and hugged him instead. She was always the eager one. You smiled, enjoying the little things that were the same in this new, chaotic reality. After she was done, you and Kelsey thanked him out loud, grabbed your things (and your tiger), and finally…

 

You took the first steps into an adventure you’d never forget.


	8. Marshmallow - New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyheyheyhey  
> im gonna make a halloween chapter bbys can u vote on this poll for what costume y/n will wear:  
> https://www.quiz-maker.com/poll2573169xd9AF4B27-73
> 
> EDIT: posted!!! zombie won C: i posted it on a second fic and i added it to the series so it should be pretty easy to find it!!
> 
> and ive been doing better on hw thank u <3 just know im trying my best ok its hard 2 get thru the parts i dont know how to write,

Traversing through the jungle was almost a nice calm for you to mull over the quest you’ve been handed so suddenly. Dhiren padded softly in front of you and Kelsey, leading the way to the next destination. Unseen creatures chirped and out of sight birds cawed. There was the occasional rustle, but Kelsey was the only one on-edge. Every little scuffle of a tiny creature made her flinch and look around. 

 

Around an hour into following the white tiger, the three of you decided a break was necessary. Kelsey set up a campfire while you snatched some snacks you stored in your bag and passed some to Kelsey. ...You weren’t sure if Dhiren could have them, being a tiger, but also being a man in spirit. Kelsey shared with him anyways as you started to roast marshmallows for s’mores. You always loved the smell of s’mores. Comforting and warm. You closed your eyes, relaxing as Dhiren moved to your side. You felt his head rest on your lap, and you couldn’t help but pet him. After a bit of the nice, calm quiet, you heard Dhiren make some noises. You paid no mind, thinking he was making them at Kelsey, before he pawed at your arm desperately. You opened your eyes and realized your marshmallow was more like coal than the sweet, melty pillow-like treat you wanted. _Yuck_. Guess the whole time he was trying to let you know your snack was overcooking. How nice..

 

Well, it was ruined now. You tossed the charred marshmallow to the side and just ate the graham crackers by themselves. Damn. ‘Least those weren’t too bad. 

 

After around 30 minutes, the walking started up again. 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been almost _forever_ until you, Kelsey and Dhiren _finally_ made it out of the jungle into a small, open road. There was a bright green Jeep with a black top and tinted windows. Dhiren sat down next to the driver’s side door. Kelsey was skeptical of going into a strangers car, but you really couldn’t care less at this point, so you hopped in the passenger’s seat. Kelsey was the one that knew how to drive. After a bit of hesitation on her part, she stepped in too. You both noticed a note on the dashboard from Mr. Kadam at the same time. It read:

 

_“Kelsey and Y/N,_

 

_Please forgive me. I wanted to tell you the truth._

_Here is a map with directions to Ren’s home. I will meet you there._

_The key is in the glovebox. Don’t forget to drive on the left side of the road!_

_The trip will take about an hour and a half. I hope you are safe._

 

_Your friend,_

_Anik Kadam”_

 

You grabbed the map from the glovebox, taking a swig from your water bottle and preparing for the trip ahead. You were almost there. Almost to your new home. Temporary home, at least. Dhiren plopped himself into the back seat and stretched out. He really was like a cute housecat. Kelsey started the engine, and you started being her personal GPS.

 

* * *

 

 

The directions Mr. Kadam gave you instructed you to drive straight into the jungle again. Man, you were sick of the jungle for today. But you held out, and boy, you were thankful you didn’t just jump out of the car when you were on the busy, traffic-filled road. The house-- no, _palace_ , was beautiful. It was white, gold, and looked like something out of a fairytale. There were fountains, well cared-for hedges, amazing patterns and architecture… It really was fitting of a cursed prince. Your breath hitched in your throat as you took everything in. You were staring for so long that you only snapped out of your daze when Kelsey opened your car door to help you out. Dhiren chuffed.

 

“Need help, Y/N? I’m sure there’s even more to look at inside. I hope you’ll be alright in there.”

 

You shook your head, taking your bag out of the car along with you. You were… pretty overwhelmed. Dhiren walked close to you, his side touching your leg. Almost as if he was grounding you? ...No, he couldn’t have been _that_ aware of your feelings. When you got to the door, Kelsey opened it and the inside was even more breathtaking than the outside. It still kept up with the royal theme, but it also had many modern things as well. There was a range of colors, from a burning red to a soothing blue. And yet, it all worked beautifully together, despite the differences in hue. There was a huge staircase and amazing flooring. Everything was so aesthetically pleasing and matched the prince’s personality so well. Beautiful on the outside, and even better on the inside.

 

...Platonically, of course. You pushed the thought out of your head. Come on, Y/N. You’re not gonna fall in love with _this_ guy. So stop while you’re ahead. You’re just gonna help break his curse and then go back home to Oregon. 

 

Wait, who said you’re in love with him? You just met. Sure, he was cute and nice and all, but you should stay an onlooker. We all know how falling for someone ends. You can window-shop, but you can’t go in the store.-

 

Anyways, you should start looking around for Mr. Kadam.

**Author's Note:**

> ok thoughts anyone  
> (also, my tigers curse fanblog is https://tigers-curse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
